Death's Apprentice
by Relyt
Summary: 3 years ago, a hero disapeared, and then 3 years later a hooded man appeared. I'll change the summary when i get farther in the story TayuyaKinOC NaruHina, Deleting soon
1. Always Hooded

**A/N: I've been looking forward to this for a while so let's start**

Don't own Naruto

Read and Review

--------------------------------------------

**Always Hooded**

--------------------------------------------

Darkness

**That's all I can see. Pure darkness **

**I've never see anything so dark, so…**

**Terrifying**

**The kind of darkness that makes you lose all hope **

**Hey, I think I can see someone. It's the man that I was trying to kill **

**In a black cloak with red clouds. He was barely conscious and, like me, he couldn't seem to move **

**I wonder what's going to happen now. Will we forever float here in the darkness? Or will we die from hunger or something? I just don't know**

**Wait, I think I can see another figure**

**He wore a white robe, white hair, and purple skin. He was also holding a knife in his mouth**

**It took the knife from its mouth and was suddenly in front of the man I tried to kill. **

**He slashed the motionless man with the knife, but instead of tearing out flesh, he ripped out a glowing blue substance which seemed to be his soul**

**Then the figure appeared in front of me and I closed my eyes **

**Waiting for my end**

--------------------------------------------------

**3 years later **_(Why three? It's always three)  
_  
It was raining, near the edge of a forest their was battle scarred land. Small scattered craters along with rigid earth and upturned soil, and a bigger crater in the middle of it all. The ground that was once black was now covered with grass and moss, even in the craters, and even the disfigured trees were now covered with leaves.

Random forest animals that were taking shelter from the rain under the trees at the forest edge soon scattered deeper into the forest as the sensed something.

A small ball of pure darkness was floating above the bigger crater. Then the ball started to grow until it filled the entire pit. And just as fast as it appeared it started to recede. When the ball of darkness revealed a figure as it completely vanished. 

The figure was a man dressed in a tattered black robe. He had a hood up completely concealing his face in darkness. The man looked up into the raining sky and sighed.

-------------------

**Near Konoha**

The black robed figure was walking down a path that lead toward Konoha. He continued walking then suddenly stopped and started laughing then, "Aaaahhhh"

---------------------------

The man got closer to Konoha when he was stopped by a couple of jonin that were watching over the Konoha gates. The first jonin walked up to the man, "State your name and business"

The man laughed, "Aaah, hello Neji, it's been a while"

The jonin's eyes widened, "Who are you and how do you know me?"

"Nah, I want it to be a surprise, and I don't think it really matters how I know you"

"Answer me or I will attack! I have permission to strike down travelers that don't comply, even if they're as disturbing like you" Neji said

"Yeah, and you still look like a girl along with the rest of the clan!" the man insulted Neji while laughing.

Neji yelled as he charged the man and slammed a kunai in a non-lethal spot in his abdomen. But the man simply stood there and instead of blood there was a small dark cloud of smoke that leaked out of where the kunai stabbed him.

"I don't thing that worked" the man said grinning behind the darkness that concealed his face.

The man lifted up his right arm so that the sleeve slid down revealing his forearm. Neji eyes widened again as darkness started to creep up the man's arm until it was completely covered and then started to take the shape of a claw.

The man backhanded Neji with the dark claw and sent him flying back. Neji tried to get up but found himself unable because of the broken bones he has just received.

"Why you!" he other jonin yelled and charged the man. But this time instead of doing a non-lethal attack he sliced through the man's throat. The man started to fall back with out and blood squirting out and then the man evaporated into black smoke. "What?!""Impressive, you've killed my clone" a voice behind the jonin said. The jonin tried to turn around but was knocked unconscious and the darkness receded back into his sleeve, "But like Neji, you still gotta work on your reaction time"

"Damnit. Who are you and what do you want!?" Neji yelled.

"Like I told you before, I want that to be a surprise. And anyways, I'm technically not even going to Konoha" The man said before disappearing into the rain.

---------------------------------

**Somewhere Outside Konoha**

The mysterious man walked out from the trees and was now in front of what used to be the Hyuuga vacation house before it was given away. The man looked up into the raining sky again and grinned, "This is gonna be fun"

The man easily picked the lock on the front door and walked in. He started to walk around the main room and I looked like no one was home. He stopped and looked at a picture on a table and smiled. The picture showed a boy with short messy bluish-black hair who way laying sprawled out on the floor on his stomach with an annoyed look on his face. There was a girl with red hair and odd cap who was sitting on the boys back with a triumphant smirk and another behind then who had long black hair and was smiling at the two.

He looked up from he pictured and sighed. He just looked at the wall until-

"Who the hell are you!?"

The man smirked and turned around where the voice came from.

"Ah, hello Tayuya_-chan_"

-------------------------------------

**A/N: Ah damn, cant say anything right now…except that when eve I try to update and try to change the chap a bit it takes out parts of the chap, like the top and bottom of the chap, or sometimes the middle….**

I was actually planning on doing another chap for Life after death but I did this instead…and The Missing Hyuuga didn't go so well as far as reviews, their were more chapters then their were reviews.

Well anyways

Read and **Review**


	2. The First Reunion

**A/N: Read and Review**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The First Reunion**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, hello Tayuya-_chan_"

He turned around grinning and saw a teenage girl with long red hair with a look on her face that could tell anyone that she was pissed about the intruder.

"It's been a while"

"Who the fuck are you!?" she asked/yelled again.

"Ha, still the same ol' Tayuya-chan" he said laughing.

"Who the fuck do you thing you are calling me that!!"

"Aw, I'm not allowed to call you that anymore?" the man said invisibly pouting behind his hood.

"That's it; I'm kicking your ass!" Tayuya yelled and charged the man. She jumped and kicked but the he caught her kick and pushed her foot down. She threw a punch and he caught and held on to it and managed to restrain her, "Who are you?" she asked shocked.

He laughed and moved his head closer to Tayuya's. Her eyes widened as she felt the man's lips press against her own. He pulled back a few inches and said with a smirk, "Guess"

He let her go and she stumbled pack, "W-what?"

"No"

"Hm?" the man tilted his head.

"It's impossible"

The man grinned again, "So it finally clicked?"

Tayuya looked at the man angrily and stated, "You're not him"

The man reached up for his hood and pulled it down. The man was actually a teenage boy with short messy black hair and pale white eyes, "Aren't I?"

"R-relyt-kun" Tayuya whispered. She stepped back slowly and forcefully shut her eyes, "No! You can't be! You can't be him! He's dead!"

"Hm? Why would you think I died?" Relyt paused and thought about the situation three years ago, "Oh right, I guess someone could have mistaken that jutsu for a suicidal attack jutsu"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"The final Annihilation jutsu, void. The incident three years ago was actually the first time I even attempted that jutsu, it could have gone wrong in so many possible ways" Relyt said laughing.

"But…he…disappeared…he died" Tayuya said slowly calming down.

"Disappeared right, died wrong. My final annihilation jutsu wasn't even an offensive jutsu, it was a teleportation jutsu"

"But then…where did you go?" Tayuya asked.

"Hey, you finally admitted that I'm me" Relyt said grinning, "Anyways to answer your question, I went exactly where the jutsu says, the void, the realm of the death god"

Tayuya stared at Relyt for a few seconds then got up and attacked him again.

Relyt jumped back to dodge a punch, "What the hell was that for?"

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Do we have to go over this again?"

Relyt dodged and blocked some more kicks from Tayuya and in the end Relyt was holding Tayuya's wrists to pin her to the floor with him above her. Relyt lowered his head and started to whisper in Tayuya's ear.

"How about this? Remember that one night in sound? How your old teammates managed to get us drunk and we ended up doing it in your quarters? You made me promise not to tell anyone"

"…or... I'd kick your ass" Tayuya said quietly. Relyt smiled and kissed her. "But Kin said that she knew-"

Relyt eyes widened and he jumped off of Tayuya and said quietly but Tayuya was still able to hear, "Shit! She's gonna kick my ass!"

Tayuya laughed then jumped on Relyt knocking him down while kissing him. She felt tears start to fall down her cheeks and pulled back for a second, "Bastard" then continued the kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yeah that was pretty short and kinda emotional but I liked it.**

Wow, the first chap did real good. Four hours after I put it up I had 1 review, 170+ hits, and 2 alerts. Right now it's 1 review, 370+ hits, and 5 alerts.

**Oh and the stats for 'The Missing Hyuuga' was 5000+ hits, 17 reviews, 5 favorites, and 10 alerts. Damn, I was thinking it'd get more, but 'Death's Apprentice' will probably do better.**

Well Read and Review


End file.
